1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a vehicle-to-everything (V2X) communication technology and a wireless-fidelity (Wi-Fi) direct communication technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of information communication technologies, various wireless communication technologies have been recently introduced. The communication technologies have been under research to realize a connected car or an autonomous vehicle, which attracts attention as a core of the future automobile industry. Various standard organizations are establishing V2X communication technology. V2X communication refers to a communication technology in which a vehicle and other electronic devices exchange signals while communicating with each other through a wireless and/or wired network. The 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) is trying to make the standard based on a long term evolution-device to device technology (LTE-D2D) designed for a disaster safety network. The Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 1609.x developed from dedicated short range communication (DSRC) and the communication standard of wireless access in vehicular environments (WAVE) composed of IEEE802.11 standard has also been established. The newly defined cooperative driving message is scheduled to be released to the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE), and new technical specifications such as handover, etc. are to be released to intelligent transport systems (ITS) R2 of the European Telecommunications Standard Institute (ETSI). In 5th generation (5G), etc., the V2X-related standardization gets under way.
V2X communication may improve safety by coordinating vehicles and other electronic devices in various driving environments, such as bad weather, a hazardous road section, etc., and may provide a user with additional information based on the location information.
V2X communication complying with a specific communication protocol may support a vehicle movement speed of 110 km/h or more. In V2X communication system, the switching between a service channel (SCH) and a control channel (CCH) may be made at a period of 100 ms. CCH or SCH may have a time slot interval of 50 ms. V2X communication may secure a data rate from 3 Mbps to 15 Mbps. V2X communication may support a coverage distance of 500 m to 1 km.
V2X communication may provide various services such as the transmission of a simple alarm message, the transmission of image information, etc. However, V2X communication may not be suitable to transmit high-capacity data (e.g., high-definition real-time image) due to the limited data rate. A heterogeneous communication network may be used in the case where there is a need to transfer high-capacity data in a V2X environment.
Of the Wi-Fi communication technologies, Wi-Fi direct may be suitable for an ad-hoc environment, may have a low cost, and may secure a high data rate (e.g., 250 Mbps). However, Wi-Fi direct communication may have a significant delay, for example, 5 to 10 seconds, at the start of Wi-Fi connection setup. Since Wi-Fi direct communication has a relatively small coverage area, connection and disconnection may be repeated in a vehicle moving environment in which a distance between cars is frequently changed.